The perfect life,untill
by TeTe1382
Summary: This is a about how loren is getting her perfect life until certain people get in their way and mess things up will thing get better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since everything went down. Eddie is starting to get his life back after going missing for two months and Chloe going to jail for Katy's murder. Loren and Eddie were closer than ever falling more in love everyday, since he told her he loved her. At the penthouse Eddie was getting ready to pick up his girl, while getting dressed he was thinking about asking Loren to move in with him after graduation. He finished up and headed out the door.

Across town in the valley Loren lived with her mom Nora, and her best friend Melissa down the street. She was in her room getting ready for her lunch date with Eddie .She was excited not knowing what to wear that usually Mel's department fashion. After minutes of looking in the closet she found the perfect pair of skinny jeans, and a baby blue crossover top that tied in the back. To finish it off she found her white strappy wedge shoes, and decided to wear her hair in wavy curls with light makeup.

In the kitchen her mom was making lunch when she heard the doorbell she stop what she was doing, and went to answer. She opened it and saw Eddie standing there she greeted him and then gave him a hug and invited him in.

 **Nora:** Loren in her room. Would you like me to check if she ready?

 **Eddie:** That would be nice thank you.

Nora left to check on Loren as Eddie sat on the couch waiting. Nora walked down the hall and knock on the door come in Loren yelled. HI mom hi sweetie eddies here waiting for you in the living room. I'll be right out Loren' 'replied.''

 **Nora:** You look beautiful sweetie thanks mom. Nora closes the door behind her walks back to the living room she'll be out in a minute. Thanks said Eddie. Loren took one last look in the mirror and headed out her room.

 **Loren:** Hey Rock star! (Giving Eddie a kiss on the lips)

 **Eddie:** Hey beautiful you look gorgeous. Loren blushing intensely.

 **Loren:** Thanks you also. Where are we going for our lunch date?

 **Eddie:** It's a surprise!

 **Loren:** ok no hints

 **Eddie:** Nope!

Loren pulling away so she can go get her jacket and purse. I'm all ready to go. Eddie turns around and headed towards the door as he was leaving he yelled towards the kitchen bye Nora.

 **Loren:** Bye mom sees you tonight love you

 **Nora** : Bye Eddie bye sweetie love you have fun I'll see you tonight.

Eddie headed to his car and open up the passenger side to let her in she thanked him as she slid in and he closes the car door. He ran to the other side and turned the car on asking if she was ready for her surprise lunch. She leaned over and gave him an intense kiss, which Eddie didn't mind .he held her closer and deepen the kiss until they had to come up for air.

 **Loren:** know will you tell me the surprise

 **Eddie:** not yet he laughed soon.

They started driving off they were almost at their destination. Eddie why are we at our secret spot. I told you it was a surprise Loren step out of the car and headed up the hill close your eyes Eddie said. He stood behind her holding her by the waist, and then said open them. Loren was shocked to see roses and a blanket with a table with lunch on it .She smiled, and looks towards him and gave him a kiss

 **Loren:** This is beautiful.

 **Eddie:** Anything for you Loren I love you

 **Loren:** I love you to Eddie.

They started kissing again deepening the kiss even more until Loren pulled away. Let's eat Loren said, they both walked over to the table, and he pulled the chair out for Loren to sit and then joined her. Eddie plan it out perfectly lasagna for two, roses Loren was so happy she kept thinking this is her perfect life. What more can I want? More than Eddie, after eating they decided to lie at the top of the hill holding each other looking out to the sky.

 **Loren:** What's my surprise? She asked turning towards him

 **Eddie:** Well there's something I want to ask you.

L **oren** : ok what is it? You seem nervous is everything ok? Still looking she hoped it wasn't bad news. Well she said

 **Eddie:** Loren you know how much I love right

 **Loren:** yes, I love you to

 **Eddie:** will you (feeling very hesitant about asking he just came out and said it

 **Eddie:** Will you move in with me after graduation?

Loren just sat there staring him in the eyes shocked at what he had just ask

 **Eddie:** Loren are you ok

 **Loren** : Did you just ask me to move in with you?

 **Eddie:** Yes I did I can't picture my life without you you're the one I been waiting for.

Loren screamed out yes a million times yes. I would love to move in with you. She then turned and sat on his lap and they had an intense make out session with Eddie asking for entrance with his tongue and Loren grasping for air. After 15 minutes of kissing she got up and said it 's time to go. I need to go talk to my mom about moving in with you. Eddie got up and started cleaning up the mess as Loren folded the blanket, after they both headed down the hill towards the car and drove off. In the car ride back to lorens she was happy she kept thinking is this really happening a few months ago she was average tate. Know I'm Eddie durans girlfriend and roommate my life is perfect .She taught to herself smiling .Eddie caught a glimpse of her smiling and ask

 **Eddie:** What are you thinking about?

L **oren;** That a few months ago I was Loren from the valley, hoping for a chance to meet my idol and know my idol is my best friend, boyfriend, and soon to be roommate. I'm just thinking how perfect my life is with you.

 **Eddie:** same here I'm glad I met you, and that you're in my world I love you misses Tate. Loren started to blush and couldn't stop smiling, as they reach her house Eddie got out and open the passenger side and walked up the walkway. Well Mr. Duran I had fun and I loved my surprise.

 **Eddie** : I aim to please besides anything for my girl.

Blushing again Loren gave him a light kiss on the lips not like before, and said goodnight. She opened the front door to see her mom on the couch watching tv.

 **Nora:** I'm guessing you had a good time, and loved your surprise

 **Loren:** Mom it was beautiful ,and I loved it we had lunch at our spot with roses, and lasagna then we watch the sunset. Then my surprise

 **Nora:** What was the surprise?

 **Loren:** He asked me to move in with him after graduation

 **Nora:** What really! What did you say?

 **Loren:** I said yes

Nora: My little girl growing up so fast graduating, pursuing her dreams in singing, and moving in with her rock star boyfriend this is all so quick

 **Loren:** it's ok mom

 **Nora:** I know I'm just going to miss you being around, but I'm happy for you

 **Loren:** Mom I always be around and you're your little girl.I love you mom

 **Nora:** I love you to sweetie

 **Loren** : I'm going to my room to change and call Mel I'll see you in the morning goodnight love you

 **Nora:** Goodnight Love you to

Loren walked to her room and started to dial mel she picked up on the first ring

 **Mel:** Hey Loren how was your date with mr rock starI want details

 **Loren:** Mel it was perfect he surprised me with roses and lunch, and then he said he had to ask me something

 **Mel:** he propose oh my gosh when the wedding

 **Loren** : no Mel, but he did ask me to move in with him

 **Mel:** OMG! Are you serious? What you say?

 **Loren:** I said yes of course

Mel: my best friend is living with a rock star I can't believe this I'm so happy for you

 **Loren:** It all because of you mel this is all happening .You believed in me

 **Mel:** I always will

 **Loren:** Thank you! Well I'm going to bed you know school tomorrow see you in the morning. Goodnight

 **Mel** : Goodnight see you in the morning

Loren threw her phone on the bed and entered her bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she came out her phone beeped it was a message from saying goodnight beautiful sweet dreams. She closed her phone and got into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning loren woke up to the sun light and the breeze from the califonian air. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her phone texting eddie good morning handsome **he** replied morning beautiful had a good wrote back yes I did good dreams about you hoping to see you today

Eddie: Sure thing I'll pick you up after school. Luv ya

Loren then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school ,after brushing she went to find her outfit for the her hair and makeup . She then placed all her books in her book bag and headed out the door.

She threw her back pack on the couch and went straight to the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast .

 **Nora:** Good morning sweetie

 **Loren:** Good morning

She grabbed some juice and a plate of eggs and sat at the table her mom did the same also just then Mellissa walked in

 **Mel:** Oh good breakfast I'm hungry

 **Loren:** When are you not hungry Loren laughed

Mel grabbed a plate and joined them at the table.

 **Nora:** So are you girls ready for graduation at the end of the week

 **Loren** : Yea just get through finals and were done

 **Mel:** No more studying

 **Loren:** like you study **Mel: I** study when I want

Nora just laughed as she got up to clear her plate loren and mel did the same also and then she kissed her mom goodbye and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door

 **Loren:** bye mom

 **Mel** : bye nora

 **Nora:** bye girls enjoy your day

They headed outside to the car and drove off ,Once at school they were at there locker

Mel: What you doing after school? Want to go to the café?

 **Loren;** I can't eddie picking me up after school

Mel; Ok

She closed her locker and turn around to see Adriana heading her way ( **Adriana is good )**

 **Adriana: Hey Mel Hey Loren**

 **Both; Hey**

 **Adriana:** I was wondering if you wanted to go to the café later grab a shake

 **Loren:** I can't I have plans with Eddie, sorry

 **Adriana** : It's ok How about you Mel want to go?

 **Mel:** sure

The bell rang and they all headed to AP English and took a seat After a grueling 90 minutes they were done with exams .They walked out of class and headed towards the locker

 **Loren;** So I'll see you later Mel, Adriana

Both: Bye Loren

Loren headed outside and saw Eddie waiting in the parking lot she walked towards him

 **Eddie:** Hey gorgeous you look nice today

 **Loren:** thanks

He opens the door and she got in then he got in on the driver side and lean over and kissed her both in a intense make out session they stop to get some air and then drove off.

 **Eddie:** how was exams

 **Loren:** Long What are plans for today? What do you want to do?

 **Eddie:** How about we order dinner and a movie at the penthouse

 **Loren:** Sounds great

They arrived at the penthouse and walked in greeted Jeffrey and enterd the elevator they step off and Eddie opened his door to find someone sitting on his couch.

 **Eddie:** Ian what up man I taught you were in Ireland for another two weeks

 **Ian:** I was but I did the photo shoot earlier and decided to visit my mate. How's it going?

He stops when he noticed Loren

 **Ian:** hey Valley girl I mean Loren

 **Loren:** Hi Ian it's nice seeing you again . Eddie I'm going to use the restroom

Eddie: ok he gave her a kiss on the cheek

Loren walked upstairs to the restroom and Eddie and Ian sat on the couch talking.

 **Ian:** So you and the valley girl ( **Eddie giving him a look** ) I'm mean Loren

 **Eddie:** Yeah I told her I loved her after I came back, and also asked her to move in with me after graduation

 **Ian:** Wow you sure mate that's a good idea, didn't you just get out of a relationship that didn't end well? Do you think it to quick?

 **Eddie:** She nothing like Chloe Loren makes me happy and I know that who I want to be with. Chloe was a lying, manipulative conniving person that hurt me to gain my money and fame, and after finding out the woman I was going to marry killed my mom I was blinded ,but know with Loren it's different she caring , trusting ,put others before her and she makes me happy nothing like Chloe. I'm in love with her

 **Ian:** wow mate I can see a difference in you and if val, Loren is the one you got my go ahead

 **Eddie:** Thanks man

Loren started walking downstairs and entered the living room

 **Eddie:** So dinner what you want Pastrami sandwiches is ok with you

 **Loren:** sure that's fine

 **Eddie:** Ian would you be joining us for dinner

 **Ian:** Sure mate

Eddie then got up and ordered the sandwiches while loren and ian talked

 **Ian:** So I hear that you're moving in. That's big news

 **Loren:** Yeah he asked me during a surprise, and I said yes .I'm excited

 **Ian:** he is also I can tell he really loves you Don't hurt my mate ok?

 **Loren:** I wouldn't do that just like him I had heartbreak myself and were both healing and I love him.

 **Ian:** good( **he lean over and hugged her** )

Eddie walked back in an saw this Is everything good?

 **Ian:** yea mate you have a great girl loren smiled

 **Eddie:** I know that why I choose her. Loren blushed and gave a peck on the lips.

After catching up and talking there was a knock at the door

 **Eddie:** I got it. It was Jeffrey bringing up the food he tipped him and then close the door. Dinner is here lets eat. After eating two sandwiches, and watching a movie. They were all tired and decided to call it a night Ian was staying in the guestroom **Ian:** goodnight mate, Loren

 **Both:** Goodnight

Loren and Eddie was left alone she climbed on top of his lap and wrap her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist .He slowly started kissing her neck making Loren moan then he worked his way up to her lips asking for entrance biting her bottom lip she finally gave in turning into a make out session on the couch. After 30 minutes of making out

 **Eddie** : Do you have to go?

 **Loren:** if I stay I have exams in the morning, and I would have to call my mom Loren pick up her phone and called her mom

 **Loren:** Hey mom I was wondering if I can spend the night at eddies

Ok mom I will see you tomorrow love you..

 **Eddie:** I guess your staying

 **Loren:** yup No funny business mister Duran I have to get up early

 **Eddie:** No promises he started kissing her again and stood up carrying her to the bedroom not breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed and continue the kiss making Loren moan when touched on the neck. They finally move apart and Eddie got up and went to the closet to get some sweats.

 **Loren:** can I borrow a shirt to change into? Eddie tossed her a t-shirt she started to change out of pants and shirt. Eddie couldn't help how beautiful she was he walked over and scooped her up and started kissing her down her neck as he laid her down. He got on top kissing her from her neck to her stomach loren moaning and running her hands through eddies hair he started kissing her on her thighs and legs .then worked his way back up to her lips both using there tongue asking for entrance the moans were getting louder

 **Eddie:** We don't have to do this he said we can wait until your ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything,

 **Loren:** Your not, but I'm not ready sorry she said

 **Eddie:** it's ok I can wait until your ready he kissed her on the lips and laid on the side holding her by the waist until they both fell asleep.

 **Ill write more chapters when I get time first I like to see if anyone likes it so far my niece started writing and came out helping with the story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Loren awoken with arms around her waist she turned and started running her finger across his cheek. Eddie opens his eyes to see Loren lying close to him.

 **Eddie:** Good morning beautiful I love waking up next to you in the morning.

 **Loren:** Me to Loren then jump on top of him and slowly started kissing his neck biting down on his spot making him moan in pleasure. Then she suddenly stops

 **Eddie;** your such a tease your going to be the death of me Ms. tate. Loren started laughing .I'm going to make breakfast she said that' fine I'm going to wash up she jumped off Eddie and he pulled her back trying to get a kiss ,she pulled away laughing breakfast first an ran down the stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen Ian was there pouring coffee for himself

 **Loren:** Good morning

 **Ian:** Good morning love want some coffee?

Sure I'm about to make breakfast any request Ian said pancakes love pancakes it is. Loren started mixing ingredients and started pouring the batter in the pan. Eddie then came down the stairs wearing sweats and a muscle shirt he said good morning to Ian and walked towards loren flipping pancakes he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck stop she laughed and hit his arm with the spatula.

 **Ian:** so mate, what the plans for today?

 **Eddie:** I have a meeting with Jake this morning at the office to talk about my album and tour, and after stop by MK to talk to pops after that nothing planned. You want to join me, after we could grab lunch at rumors' sure thing Ian said.

Loren then said pancakes are done Ian grabbed a plate and sat back at the table. They all sat eating after they were done the put the dishes away and Eddie ask Loren what her plans were for today.

I have one more final this morning, but I have to stop home first and wash up and get dressed and graduation practice ,after that me, Melissa and Adriana are heading to the plaza to look for dresses for graduation. Eddie then pick her up and placed her on the counter in between his leg she wrapped her around his neck they had there forehead pressed against each do you want to hang out later at our spot? We can watch the sunset and have dinner. I would love that Loren "replied". What time? Around 7 is that good for you .

 **Loren** : It's a date Loren lean in and starting kissing Eddie on the lips he moved her closer holding her by the waist deepening the kiss turning out to be a make out session in the kitchen neither wanting to stop .until they heard uhmmm Ian clearing his throat . Loren looked up and was really red hiding her face in Eddie neck.

 **Ian:** So what time is this meeting?

 **Eddie:** in 30 minutes I going to run up and get dress. I'm going to go home so I can get ready for exams and later. I'll see you tonight Sure thing babe she walked up and gave him a light kiss on the lip and headed out the door Bye Ian Bye love. Eddie then ran up the stairs to get dressed. After 15 minutes of getting dressed he came down and him and Ian was heading out the door ,but was stopped by Jeffrey delivering an envelope .

 **Jeffrey:** Mr. Duran a carrier drop this off for you at the front desk

Thanks, said Eddie he took the envelope looked at it but no returning address he was already running late so he placed it on the piano top and they headed out the door to the office. They made it to the office

Eduardo your late sorry Jake Ian what's up longtime.

I know I just got into town.

 **Jake** : let's get started I need two more songs from you, and then we can book studio time, Kelley and me was thinking that you should add a exclusive song a duet with Loren. I like that idea Jake .I know you would Kelley is going to get together with Loren next week and go over everything. About the tour we set it for 6 months after the album release. It' going to be international with a coming home performance sounds great Eddie said. I'll get back to you with the list of cities to sign off on. Is that it pretty much Jake ''replied'' finish up those songs and I book the studio ,so you can record them. Got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Eddie was done with the meeting he said bye to Jake and him and Ian headed out to Mk to see poppa max. They arrived outside of the club and walked in to see max sitting at the bar.

 **Max:** Hey son how's it going? Ian long time did you just gets in to town?

 **Ian:** No I arrived the day before yesterday

 **Eddie:** so pops is everything ready for Loren's graduation party It's has to be perfect

 **Max:** Son it will be I have the caterers setting up in the afternoon tomorrow guest were invited, and the planner will have this place ready for the evening

 **Eddie:** Thanks pop! No problem max said pops Ian and me are heading over to rumors for lunch I talk to you later. And thanks again for doing this

 **Max:** anything for my future daughter in law

 **Ian:** later Max see you Ian

Eddie and Ian then walked out the club and headed towards the car. So throwing a party he said it just a gathering of family and friends to celebrate Loren graduating. That's cool so is Mel going to be there?

 **Eddie:** Yea she'll be there she graduating as well why you ask? No reason Eddie just looks at him with a grin on his face.

 **Ian:** Whats that look for? Eddie said do you have a thing for my girls' best friend. Ian replied no just the last time we talked she was interesting and I was intrigued that's all.

 **Eddie:** Well she going to be their maybe she can intrigue you some more they arrived at rumors where paparazzi was outside taking pictures they got inside with little commotion from them and told the host two they were seated at a table in the back . then the waitress came over and ask for there drink orders I have a rum and coke eddie replied and ask for double whiskey after placing there drink orders they continue there conversation.

After graduation Practice they all climbed in Loren's car and headed to the plaza  
 **Mel** : so Loren what did you and rockstar do yesterday any juicy details I should know

 **Loren** : mel no it was a perfect night we had dinner and we hung out that's all  
 **Mel:** No crazy make out sessions **Adrianna :** Yea did you guys

 **Lore** n: yes there was making out but only that no aid we didn't I wasn't ready and he respects that. Last night Ian was there Mel looked at Loren with a smile on her face

 **Loren** : What's that look for when I mention Ian what look Mel ''replied'' Arianna started laughing and said the happy grin on your face when Loren said Ian was there last night. Mel couldn't stop smiling at the mention of Ian

 **Mel:** nothing it just that the last time at the party he was interesting and he's into the same thing I like that's all. Loren started smiling what Mel said **Loren:** nothing they pulled up to the plaza all three headed inside.

Back at the restaurant they had placed their food order and was waiting in the middle of their conversation a voice behind Eddie spoke

 **Tyler:** Hey fellas

Eddie turned around to see Tyler behind him what do you want?

 **Tyler:** I just came over to say hi

 **Eddie:** You shouldn't say anything to me you should be in jail next to your partner Chloe you both ran my parents off the road the only thing is she went to jail and you didn't

 **Tyler:** it wasn't my fault I wasn't driving and plus I got probation and I'm trying to change my life. Whatever Tyler! Just stay away from me and my friends and family.

T **yler** : That 's easy enough I'm leaving town To Chicago I'm getting a apartment and starring in a new movie so I won't be around anymore .i was letting you know I received a letter from Chloe asking me to visit her **Eddie:** so **Tyler:** She told me she sent you one also did you read it

 **Eddie:** I received it this morning and if I knew it was from her it would have been in the trash I have nothing to say to her after what she done nor you so leave so I can get back to my lunch.

 **Tyler:** I'm leaving, but try not to let whats in that letter convince you to visit her she just trying to find ways to get back with you.

 **Eddie:** that's never going to happen I'm with Loren So I appreciate if you leave know Tyler grabbed his food and exited the restaurant. Eddie took a sip of his drink and then another one

 **Ian:** that was enlightening you think he'll stay away for good who knows Eddie said what about the letter are you going to read it or visit

 **Eddie:** no he replied, why?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to finish school is out for aweek

 **Loren then stepped into the dress shop with mel & aid and started looking around for the perfect outfit she pick up a couple and headed towards the dressing room. Mel did the same while Adrianna was deciding on which dress looks better blue or black she asked**

 **Mel: The black one. Thanks ''replied ''aid**

 **Mel: So lo do you think you and Eddie will you know once you move in**

 **Loren: I've been thinking about it when I move in to take it to the next level talking as she but on a red peplum dress and stepped out the dressing room looking in the mirror Lo you look gorgeous in that dress thanks aid. Melissa then step out of a yellow sparkly dress "wow" Mel you always have to go big .**

 **Mel: that's me go big Mel they both laughed we all need shoes so they went to grab pairs to try with the dress sitting trying on shoes she continued and said I think I'm ready For what aid said the next level with Eddie after graduation I just want it to be perfect.**

 **Mel: well there's one way to make that happen a little shopping in a certain store Called Bare Boutique. Mel**

 **Loren: I was thinking more of me writing a song to show him how I feel but you have to look sexy lo that's why were going they got up and was happy with what they selected paid and headed to the boutique. Mel was looking around and spotted a black see- thru camisole top with black thongs underwear and lace stockings I can't wear that Yes you can mel shouted aid said it sexy Eddie won't be able to keep his hands off You guys are crazy fine she took it to the register and paid and they left the store .**

 **She texted Eddie asking "hey babe! Are we still on for dinner tonight around seven?** **Eddie Response** **, Yea babe tonight at seven Ill picks u up from your place I love u see you tonight.**

 **They walked to the car got in and drove off she drop aid off see ya both girls yelled then headed towards the sanders house talk to u later Mel said bye Loren then pull up to her drive way. She walked in Hey mom**

 **Nora: Hey sweetie how was your day ?**

 **Loren it was good practice, exams, and shopping for my graduation dress for tomorrow and dinner tonight with Eddie. Wow my baby so busy theses days mom**

 **Loren: what about you? What your plans?**

 **Nora: I have dinner plans with Max tonight he wants to talk about something's Max huh'' loren smiled , what that smile about you and max have been getting closer**

 **Nora: were just friends**

 **Ok Loren laughing towards her room she places her bags on the bed and pulled out her keyboard. She started moving her fingers across the keys singing the first part of her song** (SongBy; Beyonce Countdown ) **Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind**

 **My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up, we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1 There's ups and downs in this love  
Got a lot to learn in this love  
Through the good and the bad, still got love  
Dedicated to the one I love, hey**

 **Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain  
Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change  
My girls**

 **She finishes writing the song when she heard a knock come in come in het sweetie I'm about to step out to run some errands before I meet up with max ok mom love you love you to Nora replied and shut the door. She put the finishing touches to her song and jumped in the shower.**

 **Eddie entered his penthouse Ian behind him**

 **Ian: So mate you going to open that. Open what? That letter on the Piano from Chloe,**

 **Eddie: I told you I wasn't going to visit her, or hear what she has to say by mouth or letter. I think you should open it Eddie sat at the bench hitting the keys working on lyrics but couldn't stop staring at the envelope**

 **Ian: you're not a little curious he just continued to tap away at the keys and then he got up. I have to go get ready I'm picking Loren up in a hour. He grabbed his lyric book and the letter underneath and headed upstairs. Once upstairs he closed the door and pulled out the white envelope staring at it wondering if he should open it curiosity got the best of him he open it.** **Dear Eddie Its been a long time. I know were not on speaking terms .Why should we be I hurt you the worst way anyone could hurt the one they love. I never got to say sorry about the accident that happen with your parents, and sorry isn't enough to make it right for me running them off the road. But I am I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know I still love you I know your still with that child loren ,but I don't care I will always love you I'm writing to let you know that if I continue to be on good behavior to might cut my sentence short and I'll get probation . Isn't that great we can finally be together and put this all behind us and continue planning our wedding. Don't worry about valley girl she won't be messing our relationship up nomore I know she just comforting you cause I'm not there ,but soon my love will be together and married I miss you See you soon . Love Chloe**

 **Eddie couldn't get the letter out his mind is she crazy?Forgive! After what she done, and what she said about loren she not going to be around, What did she mean by that? He sat there and taught about it and threw the letter to floor I have to find out what she up to I wont let her hurt anyone I love anymore. He stood up and jumps in the shower to get ready to pick lo up but he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe words as he was getting dressed. He checked himself in the mirror and head downstairs grab his keys and said bye to Ian**

 **Loren was running trying to add a few touches to her makeup light not to heavy and her hair down how Eddie likes it she was putting her jewelry on when she heard the doorbell Loren rushed to open the door hey babe I missed you today**

 **Oh really, show me Loren said he went up and grabbed her by the waist and couldn't stop kissing her neck all the way to her lips making out in the living room. Loren pulled back gasping for air .I have to go finish getting ready I'll be out in five, he pulled her back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips she let go and went back to her room.**

 **He sat down on the couch and was thinking about the letter he had received from Chloe wondering if he should inform Loren**

 **Loren: I'm ready she yelled ,but Eddie was in his own world Eddie I'm ready she yelled**

 **Eddie: I 'm sorry Loren what you say?**

 **Loren: I'm ready Are you okay you seem distracted Nothing Wrong No why you ask. Loren can tell something was up but she didn't pressure him on the subject lets go he said kissing her on the cheek Loren couldn't stop blushing**


End file.
